Rebirth of the Clans-The Forgotten Woods
by leopardfire2012
Summary: For several seasons, CatnipClan and SingapuraClan have lived peacefully in their home. Now, the twolegplace is being destroyed by a great storm greater than any storm before it.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Allegiances:**

* * *

 **CatnipClan-**

 **Leader** : **Leopardstar** -white she-cat with black paws, blue eyes, a tiger-like tail, a light gray muzzle, and orange ears with a black tip

 **Deputy** : **Brightclaw** -brown and black she-cat with light green eyes and a newly greying muzzle

 **Medicine Cat** :

 **Bramblefur** -black and white she-cat with light green eyes  
 **Fuzzyheart** -tan and brown she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Apprentice, Sliverpaw** -silver she-cat with white patches and blue eyes (Angelfur's daughter, raised by Jewelfur)

 **Warriors** :

 **Frostfeather** -sliver and black tom with blue eyes

 **Frostwing-** black and white tom with yellow eyes (Leopardpath's son)

 **Foxberry** -orange tom with black paws, blue eyes, white muzzle, and white tail tip (his tail was cut off by a fox trap.)

 **Shadowberry** -black tom with blue eyes  
 **Hawkwing** -black tom with yellow eyes (Angelfur's son)  
 **Feather's Wing** -white she-cat with ice blue eyes (Angelfur's daughter)  
 **Valentine** -ginger and white she-cat with light green eyes

 **Ivyfur** -brown tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice, Jaypaw**

 **Berryclaw** -dark ginger tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Sandpaw**

 **Goldenfur** -golden tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice, Mudpaw**

 **Dewflame-** ginger and white tom with light green eyes  
 **Iceheart** -light gray she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Mosscloud** -light brown tom with blue eyes  
 **Tunaheart** -golden she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Sound of Hope** -light blue-gray she-cat with teal-blue eyes

 **Bramblefrost** -blue gray tom with blue eyes  
 **Meadowflame** -light brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **Queens:**

 **Roseleaf** -white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Sandflame** -tan and brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentices** :

 **Jaypaw-** dark gray tom with blue eyes

 **Sandpaw-** light ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Mudpaw-** brown tom with yellow eyes

 **Kits:**

 **Bramblekit-** brown and black tom with blue eyes

 **Rosekit-** dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

 **Snowkit-** white she-cat with black paws, black ears, and an orange tail with a white tail tip(Leopardstar's daughter)

 **Sandkit-** pale ginger and white tom with black paws, a black tail tip, blue eyes, and a tiger-like tail(Leopardstar's son)

 **Marshkit** -dark brown tom with yellow eyes(Being Raised by Bramblefur)

 **Rushkit-** black she-cat with white spots and amber eyes(Being Raised by Bramblefur)

 **SingapuraClan-**

 **Leader** : **Spottedstar** -brown and black she-cat with white chest, paws, and muzzle

 **Deputy** : **Petalblossom** -black she-cat with light green eyes, Donntastar's daughter

 **Medicine Cat** :

 **Tinyleaf** -light brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Songpaw-** white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors** :

 **Tinysong** -white tom with amber eyes  
 **Leafstorm** -light brown she-cat with green eyes  
 **Cloudwing** -white tom with yellow eyes  
 **Hawkfeather** -brown and black tom with yellow eyes  
 **Cherrytail** -white she-cat with blue eyes and a crimson tail  
 **Oakflame** -flame-colored tom with yellow eyes  
 **Robinsplash** -brown she-cat with green eyes  
 **Adderberry** -sand-colored she-cat with black stripes on her back and yellow eyes

 **Songclaw-** sand-colored she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Adderpaw**

 **Tinyclaw-** gray tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Lionpaw**

 **Bluefur-** light gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Tigerpaw**

 **Badgerheart-** black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice, Fishpaw**

 **Mosstrout-** light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice, Tinypaw**

 **Voleheart-** brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Petalpaw**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Adderpaw-** brown tom with amber eyes

 **Lionpaw-** golden tom with yellow eyes

 **Tigerpaw-** brown and black tom with blue eyes

 **Fishpaw-** blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Tinypaw-** light gray she-cat with yellow eyes and dark gray stripes on her back

 **Petalpaw-** white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Kits** :

 **Leafkit** -brown and white she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Snowkit** -white she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Featherkit** -black and white she-cat  
 **Songkit** -light gray and white tom with yellow eyes

 **Rebuilt WindClan-**

 **Leader** : **Lynxstar** -tan tom with brown ear tufts and yellow eyes

 **Deputy** : **Leopardfur** -tan she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cats** :

 **Leopardheart** -tan she-cat with green eyes  
 **Leopardtail** -tan she-cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors** :

 **Leopardclaw** -light brown tom with green eyes  
 **Leaffur** -light brown tom with blue eyes  
 **Mouseclaw** -light brown tom with green eyes  
 **Leopardleaf** -light gray she-cat with a white paw

 **Breezefeather-** black she-cat with light green eyes

 **Rebuilt ShadowClan-**

 **Leader** : **Darkstar** -black tom with yellow eyes

 **Deputy** : **Shadowclaw** -black tom with yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : **Brightpelt** -black tom with amber eyes

 **Warriors** :

 **Claw** -orange she-cat with green eyes  
 **Bone** -black and white tom  
 **Nightclaw** -dark gray tom with blue eyes  
 **Hollynose** -black she-cat with a white tail tip  
 **Mousefeather** -gray and white she-cat with light green eyes  
 **Crowbreeze** -black tom with yellow eyes

 **Brokentail-** black tom with a white tail tip

 **Raggedpelt-** black tom with yellow eyes

 **Tigerberry-** dark ginger she-cat with black stripes

 **Nightclaw-** black tom with amber eyes

 **Rebuilt BloodClan-**

 **Leader** : **Badgerstar** -tan and white tom with brown eyes

 **Deputy** : **Mollystep** -brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : **Fiery** -gray she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Warriors** :

 **Fang** -orange she-cat with a front left white paw and purple collar  
 **Wolf** -gray and white tom with yellow eyes  
 **Mittens** -brown she-cat with white paws and light green eyes  
 **Tigerhawk** -brown and black tom with amber eyes  
 **Hawkclaw** -brown and white tom with amber eyes  
 **Mudshade** -dark brown tom with amber eyes  
 **Mapletail** -tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **Thorntooth** -fierce brown, black, and white tabby tom with light green eyes

 **Queens** :

 **Squirrelclaw** -orange and white she-cat with green eyes  
 **Thistletooth** -light brown she-cat with green eyes  
 **Frostface** -white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Kits** :  
 **Blood** -black tom with a front left white paw and ice blue eyes  
 **Bone II** -black tom with a white muzzle and green light green eyes

 **Tribe of the Portal Keepers-**

 **Tribe-Healer** : **Ocelot** -tan she-cat with black spots and light green eyes

 **Deputy** : **Wolf that Leaps High(Wolf)** -gray and white tom with light green eyes

 **Portal Travelers and Hunters** : (cats who are experts in traveling through portals and hunting)

 **Bird that Flies in the Breeze(Bird)** -black and white she-cat with light green eyes  
 **Fox with Nine Tails(Fox)** -sand-colored she-cat with green eyes  
 **Stone which Glows Bright(Stone)** -gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Portal Guards** : (cats who keep the portals from causing harm)

 **Crystal of Endless Energy(Crystal)-** black she-cat with crimson eyes

 **Lioness with Great Claws(Lioness)-** tan she-cat with amber eyes and an unusual fluffy black tail tip

 **Fox with Eye Patch(Foxy)-** dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

 **Kitten in Stars(Flame)-** flame-colored tom with green eyes

 **Kits-**

 **Stone With Sliver Shimmer(Stonekit)-** gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Ice With White Feather(Icekit)-** White she-cat with blue eyes

 **Blue Jay(Blue/Bluekit)-** Light blue-gray and white tom with blue eyes

 **Cats Outside the Clan-**

 **Tigerstripe** -brown and black tom with light green eyes

 **Longfur** -brown and white she-cat with light green eyes

 **Longstripe** -brown and white tom with light green eyes

 **Tigerfur** -brown and black tom with light green eyes

 **Rainstorm** -sliver and gray she-cat with light green eyes

 **Cloe-** white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Lily-** flame-colored she-cat with green eyes

 **Sundae-** tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes

 **Mysterious Star-** black she-cat with an odd white star-like marking and blue eyes

 **Thornkit-** white tom with amber eyes

 **Other Animals-**

 **Acorn-** male red squirrel with a small light blue collar

 **Sliver-** female grey squirrel wiith a small pink collar

 **Cinnamon-** brown and white male mouse with a small light blue collar

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

A few people have noticed some cats in the allegiances. I hope this section below clears up any confusion.

Fuzzyheart is a Himalayan cat, which normally has blue eyes.

Most of the other cats with blue eyes have them due to their parents having them, or they were a carrier for the blue eyes gene, etc.

Foxberry was intended to have _white_ paws instead of black paws. I'll fix that in the next story.

I chose Sandkit's markings based on realistic genetics. So some of his markings could be from the mother or father, or their mother and father.

Adderberry and Tinypaw (from TinyClan) are tabbies. I'll fix that in the next story as well.

Crystal With Endless Energy's eye color was a reference to a show I used to watch a lot. Her eye color is actually _blue_.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

A sliver she-cat walked around the old forest. It was so long ago that she was deputy of CatnipClan. She then noticed a sliver and white tom with yellow eyes.

"Sliverstar!" The she-cat called.

"Angelfur. I've been looking for you." Sliverstar said, "For several days, I've been seeing a prophecy. We must warn our clans."

"Indeed." Said Donntastar, a black she-cat with white paws and light green eyes. "This storm is more powerful than any storm they'll ever see."

"It has been waiting for seasons to return to the twolegplace." Blackstar said, "I just hope they're ready."

Leopardstar appeared.

"Leopardstar, you must be careful." Blackstar said, "A storm is brewing, and not even StarClan can stop it. It will be a storm greater than any before it."

The StarClan cats faded away.

"Wait!" Leopardstar called, "Can't you tell me more? Come back!"

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Leopardstar woke up.

"Leopardstar, come see, quickly!" Brightclaw said, "The twolegs have gone mad near the thunderpath! Follow me!"

Leopardstar followed Brightclaw until they reached a field.

The twolegs had monsters and tools unlike anything they had ever seen. They were pointing at a dark cloud coming down from the clouds, screaming and shouting, even cheering when the dark cloud touched the ground.

"It's a dark cloud!" Bramblefur said, "You don't see those often."

"It's far away, for now." Brightclaw said, "But we must be careful."

"Why?" Sound of Hope asked.

"These clouds can swallow a twoleg nest. Look!"

The dark cloud approached a twoleg nest in the distance, and the nest was ripped apart, spinning about.

Brightclaw said, "Some type of twolegs called storm chasers watch these storms for entertainment."

"Well, twolegs are crazy like that." Bramblelfur said.

They continued watching the storm. Eventually, the dark cloud returned to the sky, and the twolegs drove away.

"I don't think we've seen the last of these storms." Brightclaw said, "These things usually happen in early newleaf until greenleaf. But they don't happen here..."

"Our clans are about to tested once more." Leopardstar said, "This I know for sure."


	2. Kits are Coming

**Author's Note:** The dark clouds is the cats' word for tornadoes. Just to clarify. Oh yeah, and Brightclaw is very smart. Why she knows so much, no one knows.

* * *

The next day, Leopardstar woke up in the camp. Her deputy, Brightclaw, was beginning to have a greying muzzle. Bramblefur had slightly more white fur than when she was younger.  
 _Was that dark cloud last night real?_  
Leopardstar saw the field of broken twoleg nests. There was nothing left.  
 _No, it_ was _real_.  
"Morning, Leopardstar." Foxberry said, "How many kits does Bramblefur say you're going to have now?"  
"First she said I would have one kit. When she was eighty four moons old, Bramblefur said there would be two. At ninety six moons, the number was three. Now she says it will be five..."  
"Well, maybe one day the medicine elder will make up her mind." Foxberry joked.  
"How long has it been since Bramblefur said you were expecting kits?" Brightclaw said, butting into the conversation.  
"Nine moons."  
"You should have had your kits by now." Foxberry said, "Are you sure you're expecting kits?"  
"I'm sure. Those kits are pawing at me inside every waking hour! They want out, but it seems they're trapped in there..."  
"You should be in the nursery." Bramblefur said, "Your five kits would find it best."  
Pain suddenly hit Leopardstar's stomach.  
"Kits are coming. Now!" Leopardstar said.  
"Don't panic, Leopardstar." Brightclaw said, "Just breathe."  
"Someone get Foxberry for me." Leopardstar said.  
"I'm right here, Leopard." Foxberry said, "I'm sitting here. Right next to you."  
 _The world is spinning round and round...Why won't it stop?_  
It was too painful for Leopardstar to lift her head.  
"Here is the first kit. It's a white she-kit with black paws and black ears. She's got an orange tail with a white tail tip."  
"Her name will be Snowkit. In honor of Snowfur, from long ago."  
"It's a great name, Leopardstar." Bramblefur said.  
"I know. But I wonder now...was I meant to have these kits?"  
"Of course, you were." Foxberry said. He licked Leopardstar's muzzle.  
Leopardstar looked at her stomach and froze.  
"Oh my StarClan, I'm going to bleed to death like Sliverstream!"  
"I'm coming!" Sliverpaw said, "I brought cobwebs!"  
"And I brought some sticks, Leopardstar." Fuzzyheart said. "Chew on these."  
"Okay." Leopardstar said, "But the world is spinning..."  
Leopardstar closed her eyes. She heard the sound of her heartbeat and Snowkit mewling about.  
 _Just breathe...I'll be fine..._  
"It's over, Leopardstar." Foxberry said, "You're okay."  
Foxberry's voice faded away.  
 _I'll be fine. Just fine..._

* * *

Leopardstar opened her eyes. She looked beside her and her reflection, pelt colors visible.  
"I'm not going to StarClan, am I?"  
"No, Leopardstar." Blackstar said, "Not yet. Though I wish we could be together, we must still remain apart, both with paws in different worlds."  
"Is Snowkit okay?"  
"She is fine." Sliverstar said, "Just relax for a moment."  
Suddenly, Angelfur ran toward Leopardstar.  
"Leopardstar. Be careful. Though your fourth life is over, your fifth life is only beginning..."

* * *

Leopardstar opened her eyes. She saw a white she-kit pawing at her.  
"Were there any other kits?" Leopardstar asked.  
"Yes." Foxberry said. He pointed his tail at a pale ginger and white tom with black paws, a black tail tip, and blue eyes. He had a tiger-like pattern on her tail, like Leopardstar.  
"His name will be Sandkit." Foxberry said.  
"One she-kit and a tom. They are both wonderful." Leopardstar said.  
She began to lick the kits clean.  
"You can help, too, Bramblefur."  
Bramblefur nodded, and began to lick Sandkit clean.

* * *

A red squirrel with a small light blue collar was looking out the window.  
"My housefolk might be mad for having me leave the house. They say there's so many dangers outside. But the outdoors is my home!"  
He jumped down, and ran to the cat door. It was still there from the cats that used to live there.  
"It's time to go an adventure."  
He pushed the cat door, but was interrupted by a brown and white mouse.  
"Cinnamon? What are you doing?"  
"I want to come with you!"  
"Okay. Let's go, then."

* * *

The kits were now licked clean. Sandkit and Snowkit getting milk from their mother, Leopardstar.  
Bramblefur sniffed. She smelled a squirrel and a rat, and they were coming this way.  
"Leopardstar. There are some rodents coming this way, but they are wearing collars."  
"Rodents, owned by twolegs? Well, twolegs are weird like that. I'll investigate. Can Roseleaf nurse my kits while I'm gone?"  
"Of course." Roseleaf replied. She picked up the kits and brought them to where her single kit, Rosekit was sitting.  
Leopardstar stood up, and walked toward the rodents.  
"Please don't hurt us!" The squirrel said, "We were only exploring the outdoors."  
"You must speak cat or something. I can understand you." Leopardstar said, "What are your names?"  
"My name is Acorn, and this mouse here is my friend, Cinnamon."  
"Hello." Cinnamon said.  
 _This is too unnatural. Cats talking to_ prey _!_  
"So, what are you doing here?" Leopardstar asked.  
"Just exploring, cat."  
"My name is Leopardstar, for future reference. I am the leader of CatnipClan."  
"We're just cared for by housefolk." Acorn said, "I get to go on lots of walks and hang out in the park, look out the window and wonder, 'What if I left this pampered life? What if I just ran out the door now and never came back?' Those questions never left my mind. And now, I dare place my paws here in your camp."  
"You can't become a warrior." Leopardstar said, "It would be too unnatural."  
"I know. I'm just looking for someone. She said she'd escape. Perhaps they locked her inside..."  
A grey squirrel with a small pink collar ran over to Acorn.  
"There you are, Sliver." Acorn said.  
"I had to wait until they left the house."  
"We'll be in this tree." Acorn said, "Perhaps you should go inside, Cinnamon."  
Cinnamon nodded, and walked toward the cat door.  
"It was nice talking with you, Leopardstar. A normal cat would've chased and killed us. Thank you for not hunting us."  
Leopardstar nodded, and Cinnamon went inside the twoleg nest.  
"That was the weirdest conversation I ever had." Leopardstar said.


	3. The Second Dark Cloud

**Author's Note:** I'll try to limit the encounters with Cinnamon and Acorn from now on. Leopardstar was right, it's too weird.

* * *

It was early sundown. Everyone in the camp was still slightly shaken up by the dark cloud from a moon ago, even though it didn't hit the camp.  
Everyone was preparing to go to sleep in their dens. The wind was calm, and thunder rumbled in the distance.  
"The storm's just passing through." Bramblefur said, "It will most likely be gone by the start of the Dawn Patrol."  
"Very good, Bramblefur."  
Bramblefur nodded. "I am glad to be of service as a medicine cat over these past few seasons."  
The last of the cats fell asleep. A lightning strike hit the same field that was hit by a dark cloud one moon ago.

* * *

It was moonhigh. Nothing made a sound, until sirens went off.  
Leopardstar was the first to wake up. She leaped onto the windowsill, and peered inside. A twoleg had left a box on and the twolegs on it were talking about the dark clouds. As least, that's what it seemed based on the pictures moving on the screen.  
Leopardstar leaped down.  
Lightning hit the field. Leopardstar saw a small dark shadow spinning about, heading towards the ground.  
"Brightclaw, wake up." Leopardstar said, "Dark cloud."  
The small dark shadow had touched the ground, and the sirens continued to echo about. But now, the dark cloud was heading in their direction very quickly.  
"CatnipClan! Wake up! A dark cloud is coming!"  
"To Jewel Cave!" Brightclaw said.  
"Bramblefrost, wake up SingapuraClan. Meadowflame, go with him. Ivyfur and Berryclaw, go and warn WindClan."  
"It's too late. The dark cloud is going in that direction." Ivyfur said.  
"You might be able to warn them in time." Bramblefur said, "Go!"  
The queens had the kits follow them to Jewel Cave.  
Another lightning strike hit the ground. The dark cloud was getting closer to WindClan.  
"I hope they make it in time." Fuzzyheart said.

* * *

Ivyfur and Berryclaw were tired, but had arrived at WindClan's camp.  
"Lynxstar! Lynxstar! Get up! A dark cloud is coming!"  
Lynxstar got up, and woke the rest of his clan.  
"Come, we must warn the tribe." Berryclaw said.  
"The tribe has lived there and within the portals for seasons." Lynxstar said, "They will find a portal to protect themselves until this storm has passed. We will follow you now."  
The cats began to walk away from the camp, and noticed the dark cloud hitting the tribe's camp. The portals disappeared completely.  
"Don't worry, that is normal." Lynxstar said, "The portals shall return when the storm is over."  
They then watched in horror as the dark cloud swallowed WindClan's home.  
"Let's go, now." Breezefeather said, "There is nothing left for us here."  
The dark cloud switched directions, and began heading for the cats.  
"Run!" Ivyfur said.  
The cats ran from the dark cloud, towards Jewel Cave.

* * *

The clans were waiting in the Jewel Cave for the storm to pass.  
"I'm surprised this place is so big underground." Bramblefur said.  
"All of SingapuraClan is here, Leopardstar." Spottedstar said, "How about yours?"  
"Ivyfur and Berryclaw are bringing WindClan here. I hope the tribe's okay..."  
"They're fine, Leopardstar." Foxberry said, "They've been there for seasons."  
"Tigerstripe, Longfur, Longstripe, and Tigerfur are here, too."  
"Don't forget me!" Rainstorm said.  
"We didn't forget you, Rainstorm."  
"I was named after a thunderstorm, you know." Rainstorm said.  
Berryclaw and Ivyfur had arrived with WindClan.  
"All of CatnipClan is here now." Berryclaw said.  
"That dark cloud is coming this way. It appears that our home might be destroyed though..."  
"What?" Leopardstar said, "Impossible."  
"StarClan cannot control everything." Bramblefur said, "Remember the twolegs destroying the old forest? StarClan had no control over that."  
"BloodClan is in the forest with ShadowClan now due to the storm." Fuzzyheart said.  
"Leopardstar, why are we here in Jewel Cave?" Sandkit and Snowkit asked.  
"There is a dark cloud outside. We will wait here until it's gone."  
The sound of the wind could be faintly heard from outside.  
Tigerstripe went to see how close the dark cloud was, then returned.  
"Leopardstar, the dark cloud has reached the edge of twolegplace. Everyone brace for impact!"  
"The dark cloud won't hurt us, will it momma?" Snowkit asked.  
"No, Snowkit. We're underground. It won't hurt us here."  
The sounds of the sirens continued faintly, along with the sounds of the dark cloud. Suddenly, the wind began to blow inside the cave, and so did some debris.  
"Cats of all Clans, take cover!" Leopardstar said.  
The winds continued to enter the cave, and a loud mew could be heard faintly.  
"It's coming from the cave's entrance." Bramblefur said, "It's a _kit_!"  
Bramblefur ran towards the cave's entrance.  
"Bramblefur, come back!" Brightclaw said, "You just have one life!"  
Bramblefur turned around and faced Brightclaw.  
"You can't leave a kit behind! Not even during a dark cloud like this."  
She resumed running to the entrance of the cave, and saw two little kits, eyes closed.  
"Poor kits. They must have got caught in the twister."  
Bramblefur picked up the black she-cat with white spots and plopped her down next to Leopardstar.  
"There's one more." Bramblefur said, going back to pick up the dark brown tom, and then quickly returned with the tom, plopping him gently down next to Leopardstar.  
"I will raise them, Leopardstar." Bramblefur said.  
Leopardstar gently pushed the kits toward Bramblefur.  
"The black she-kit will be Rushkit, and the dark brown tom will be Marshkit. I will raise them."  
"You will raise them well, I imagine." Sliverpaw said, "Just like me."  
"Of course. I would raise them like any queen, along with some help." Bramblefur said, looking at Roseleaf and Sandflame.  
They nodded in silence, and the sound of the dark cloud's winds were gone.  
"The dark cloud is gone." Leopardstar said, "We can all go home."  
The cats all left the cave, and saw the twolegplace in ruins, with nothing familiar but the forest and Jewel Cave.  
"How can we go home," Brightclaw said, "When there is nothing _left_?"


	4. Dark Aftermath

"Brightclaw has a point." Spottedstar said, "Nothing is left here for us. There is nothing left for any of our clans."

"There is one place, but I don't think we should try it." Valentine said.

"Where is it?" Lynxstar said.

"The forest, the one where ShadowClan is. But this means no going back to twolegplace, except maybe for the cats outside the clans."

"Why not go back to the lake?"Foxberry suggested.  
"I don't think they'll be that happy to see loners and rouges everywhere in their territory." Sliverpaw said.  
"The mountains?" Tigerstripe said.  
"No, too cold for me." Bramblefur said.  
"The Moonstone?" Longfur said.  
"That is neutral territory shared by all the clans." Sliverpaw said, "We can't live there!"  
"Then where are we to live?" Brightclaw said.  
Leopardstar said, "We can't live here any longer. Let's just stay here in the forest for now."  
The other cats agreed.

"The forest will be new to me, but I will adapt to the surroundings." Valentine said.  
Snowkit noticed a bone in the distance.  
"It's a bone from prey." Snowkit said, "Let's follow it.  
"I'll come with you, Snowkit." Brightclaw said.  
Snowkit followed the trail of bones and found a massive bonehill.  
"Oh my StarClan! It's a hill of bones!" Snowkit said.  
"Perhaps ShadowClan is starting TigerClan again?"  
"They can't!" Snowkit said.  
"If we don't stop them, they mostly likely will."

* * *

Inside mothermouth, a black she-cat with blue eyes and an odd white star-like marking on her hind leg was seeking wisdom from StarClan.  
She began to dream that she was in forest, and saw amber eyes watching her in a bush.  
"Who's there? Show yourself!"  
An orange tabby she-cat revealed herself in the moonlight.  
"Hawk Swoop, when will I find love?"  
"You have asked this question to us for countless moons, Mysterious Star. And every time, we don't have an answer."  
"Perhaps I will find love in StarClan." Mysterious Star said sadly.  
"You just have to be patient." Hawk Swoop said, "For now, you are needed far from what remains of the forest. You must travel where the sun shines, for only you can face the darkness that threatens the clans."  
Hawk Swoop began to fade away.  
"Wait! Come back! Tell me more! Which clans?"  
"They are not the clans at the lake, that's for sure..."  
Mysterious Star woke up, and silently walked out the cave, where the sun was just beginning to rise. She looked in the distance, and saw the path before her.  
"Where the sun shines..."  
Mysterious Star began to head in the sun's direction.

* * *

Leopardstar looked at the cats around her. The clans had adapted to living in peace in the forest near twolegplace, and it had only been a few days.  
Bramblefur stood onto the rock. "Let all cats who are old enough to hunt their own prey gather to hear my words."  
The cats gathered.  
"Last night, I dreamed an important prophecy from Hawk Swoop. One clan will fall and meet it's demise once more."  
Snowkit's eyes widened. "Which one?"  
"I don't know."  
Fuzzyheart leaped onto the rock.  
"I have a prophecy, too." Fuzzyheart said, "A fallen star shall come and bring a great storm."  
"What kind?" Brighclaw asked.

"All I know is that it's worse than these dark clouds. Even the big twolegplace was torn in pieces...but this fallen star will save us."  
"When will this storm come?" Valentine asked.  
"There was still leaves on the trees...and it was a warm day after this storm..."  
"It's early newleaf now." Leopardstar said, "That means we can prepare."  
The clan meeting ended.  
Marshkit was playing with a bone.  
"Where did you find this?"Rushkit asked.  
"There was this huge pile of bones somewhere in the forest." Marshkit replied.  
"BloodClan." Rushkit said softly.  
"What about them?" Snowkit said.  
"Oh...nothing much really. Do you remember those stories about BloodClan, and the giant pile of bones?"  
Snowkit nodded.  
"Well, I think history is repeating itself..."Rushkit said.

* * *

Mysterious Star spotted a few cats in the distance entering a cave, and the moon shined bright.  
"This is where I shall stay...until the sun shines again once more."  
She ran toward the path upwards to the Tribe of the Rushing Water.


	5. The Mysterious Star

**Author's Note:** With the power of time, I shall travel into the future...or at least leaf-fall.

* * *

It was now early Leaf-fall. Many of the cats were on edge. Just the other day, a dark cloud had hit close to the forest, but not enough to damage it. Several leaves had begun to fall.  
"What happened to the prophecy?" Snowkit asked.  
"It will happen, before the last leaf falls." Fuzzyheart replied.  
A few rocks near them were shaking.  
"What's happening?" Snowkit asked, "Is it the storm?"  
Fuzzyheart shook her head. "It's only a look at what's to come."  
The rocks stopped shaking.  
Snowkit looked up and saw a shadow of a cat with a white star-like marking on their right hind leg leap across a nearby stream.  
"The fallen star!" Snowkit said.  
Fuzzyheart nodded. "Yes, Snowkit."  
The cat approached Snowkit.  
"You are the fallen star." Snowkit said.  
The black she-cat nodded. "I have been searching for the place where the sun shines. This is that place."  
Rocks began to shake once more, more violently than before.  
"Cats of all Clans, go to Jewel Cave!" Leopardstar shouted.  
Most of CatnipClan had already been in Jewel Cave. Snowkit, Marshkit, and Rushkit were sitting near the black she-cat who had arrived in the forest just moments ago.  
"Follow me, kits." Mysterious Star said.  
"But WindClan..." Rushkit said.  
"Find them." Snowkit said, "Then, run as fast as you can."  
"Run, Rushkit, run!" Marshkit said.  
Rushkit ran towards the edge of the forest, careful not to trip on anything.

* * *

Rushkit spotted Lynxstar and the rest of WindClan.  
"The ground won't stop moving..." Lynxstar said.  
"Run!" Rushkit said, "Follow me. Everyone is taking refuge in Jewel Cave."  
The cats of WindClan nodded, and followed Rushkit to Jewel Cave, who was running faster than the actual WindClan cats themselves.  
"Great StarClan, you're fast!" Mouseclaw said.

* * *

All of SingapuraClan had made it to the cave, along with Mysterious Star, Snowkit, and Marshkit.  
"There's WindClan!" Snowkit said.  
"And look!" Marshkit said, "There's Rushkit!"  
"Run, WindClan, run!" Rushkit called.  
WindClan and Rushkit arrived at Jewel Cave.  
"Everyone, go inside. Quickly." Rushkit said.  
WindClan rushed into the cave, with Mouseclaw the last to enter.  
Mysterious Star took a few pawsteps into Jewel Cave.  
"It's our turn, little kits."  
Snowkit, Rushkit, and Marshkit followed Mysterious Star.  
"You were very brave back there." Marshkit said.  
"Thanks." Rushkit said.  
The shaking became even more violent, and it was hard to stand.  
"Quickly, come on!" Mysterious Star said.  
Marshkit and Snowkit followed Mysterious Star, with Rushkit trailing far behind.  
Some stones in Jewel Cave began to fall from the ceiling.  
"Run, Rushkit, run!" Snowkit and Marshkit shouted. "Run, Rushkit, run!"  
Rushkit heard a soft mew from a small tunnel. He saw a white tom with amber eyes inside.  
"Follow me. I'll help you."  
The tom crawled out from the tunnel, and ran with Rushkit. Rushkit looked in front of her, but saw stones were falling even faster than before.  
"Run, Rushkit!" The little tom shouted.  
"You're running with me."  
As they ran and dodged falling stones, they talked.  
"What's your name, little kit?" Rushkit asked, "Since you already know mine..."  
"My name is Thornkit."  
They leaped over some fallen stones. Outside, some loud thunder could be heard. Lightning hit the ground. The ground was still violently shaking.  
"Are you a clan cat?"  
"I'm not sure. All I can remember is living here in the tunnels...there's many mice living here."  
"That must be how you stayed alive, however you got here..."  
The two finally found the clans, and huddled around Mysterious Star, where Marshkit and Snowkit were.  
"Don't worry, it will be over soon." Leopardstar said.  
More stones fell, and the only light was the moonstone in Jewel Cave. Then, everything was still.  
"Is it over?" Snowkit asked.  
Mysterious Star nodded. "The shaking is over, but we must be ready for a few more. They'll be less strong, hopefully."  
All the cats stood up and began to walk about.  
"There you are!" Leopardstar said to Rushkit. "Who's your friend?"  
"This is Thornkit." Rushkit said, "He lives in the caves."  
 _He looks a bit like my father..._ Leopardstar thought. _I wonder who his father is..._


	6. The Storm Begins

**Author's Note:** Flashback time! Let us travel back to a few years ago...

* * *

Rock was walking in the tunnels, and spotted the black she-kit with the white star-like marking.  
"My dear daughter." Rock said.  
"Father." Mysterious Star said, "Why do you not have any fur?"  
"I have no fur, because I cursed to live forever. I know what has been, and how the clans will end."  
"Do I have the curse, father?" Mysterious Star asked.  
"The only way to know is to wait and see." Rock said, "For I do not know the answer, since you are my first and only daughter. But if you do have it, then perhaps you can share your knowledge with others, and once all your fur is gone and you've lost your sight, you can share the knowledge with me and your children that you've discovered, for not a single cat alone can know everything."  
Her blue eyes shined. "You've seen the Ancients leave the lake and go to the mountains. You've seen the clans come to the lake, and fight against the Dark Forest, and win. How could you _not_ know everything?"  
"Every cat's life is different, along with their experiences and relationships. They grow, fight, survive, and die fighting to the bittersweet end of their short life. But some lives are taken away too quickly. But not even StarClan can control that, and neither can I. Enjoy your young life every second you can, Mysterious Star. For not even I can be certain if you are to live forever alongside me in these tunnels."

* * *

Mysterious Star woke up. Rushkit was pawing at her whiskers.  
"Stop that!" Mysterious Star said.  
"Sorry." Rushkit said.  
"No! This can't be!" Lynxstar said.  
Mysterious Star walked over to Lynxstar.  
"What's wrong?" Mysterious Star asked.  
"It's Leopardclaw. She got caught in the dark cloud's path and got hit by something inside it, and landed here in the cave. Her wounds were too great, but was fighting until the end, for sure. Leaffur is dead too, she also was in the path and was trying to save Leopardclaw. And now, they're both dead."  
"What will happen to WindClan now?" Mouseclaw asked.  
"Nothing yet." Lynxstar replied, "But something tells me that soon, WindClan will be no more around here."

* * *

The full moon shined brightly. The clans and the Tribe of the Portal Keepers came to the field of rocks.  
"Why are we still using this as our Gathering place, if it's in twolegplace?" Leopardfur asked.  
"A Gathering place is still a Gathering place, no matter where that may be." Mysterious Star said.  
"She's right." Leopardstar said.  
The leaders sat on the rocks, and the rest of the cats sat nearby.  
"CatnipClan is doing well." Leopardstar said, "Despite these dark clouds and storms, we have managed to hunt enough prey for all of us."  
"SingapuraClan is thriving." Spottedstar said, "We are adapting to life in the forest near a small stream, which is far from ShadowClan."  
"WindClan has lost two brave warriors this past moon." Lynxstar said, "Their names are Leopardclaw and Leaffur. WindClan might be ending soon. We've found a new home near a moor, and hope we shall thrive there."  
"ShadowClan is thriving with BloodClan as an ally. We hope that we can help them move to the forest and claim a bit of territory in some marshlands."  
Ocelot stood up. "We have sad news. Fox with Eye Patch has lost his life. We are considering moving to the lake to live in the tunnels."  
Mysterious Star walked over to an empty rock.  
"What are you doing?" Leopardstar said, "You're not a leader."  
"I know."  
She jumped onto the rock.  
"Cats of all Clans, I think it is time you know my history. There is a chance I may outlive all of you, for my father is Rock, the ancient healer who lives in the tunnels."  
"Is he dangerous?" Ocelot asked.  
"No, but he is very wise. But those tunnels flood, you know. You have to know where to go. And that doesn't leave many places."  
Darkstar stood up. "How did you get here anyway?"  
"I'm sure some of you remember a period of endless rain. The Storm. I lived in the tunnels all my kithood. But when I was a mere softpaw, the tunnels flooded, and I got washed away...Fallen Leaves and Rock were able to escape, but I ended up on the moor. I wandered to the old forest, where some of your long forgotten ancestors, part of the Ancient Tribe of the Rushing Water began the clans. I lived there as a loner until I got a prophecy from Hawk Swoop, an ancestor of yours, to come here, where the sun shines."  
"Where the sun shines?" Badgerstar said, "What a silly prophecy. It makes no sense."  
"It may make no sense to you Badgerstar, but perhaps that's only because you don't believe in StarClan."  
"We believe in the Dark Forest." Mollystep said, "Of their quest to take over the clans."  
"Is that Tigerstar talking, or is it just your greedy heart and dark soul?" Mysterious Star spat back.  
Darkstar stared at Mysterious Star for a long time. All the other cats were silent.  
Finally, Darkstar broke the silence. "ShadowClan and BloodClan, attack!"  
Mysterious Star stuck out her right paw. "Wait. Are you trying to prove to me that your belief is stronger than a cat?"  
"Maybe I am. Let's see who wins."  
Badgerstar nodded.  
"Maybe you should return to your tunnels, and drown."  
Leopardstar stood up. "CatnipClan, attack!"  
The other clans joined in.  
A bright light blinded everyone. A light gray she-cat with gray siamese markings and blue eyes leaped out.  
"Leave our lands, and don't come back! You have tried to steal the place of leadership from me, but now it will not happen again. You are exiled from here. Now go!"  
"But, my sister...We can make it work! I'll fix your bedding! Patrol the camp!"  
"No. I have been patient with you, but you have tried one too many times to take away my place as leader. Goodbye, my sister. Do your evil elsewhere."  
The light faded. The she-cat who had been banished walked away.  
Darkstar walked toward her.  
"You, over there!"  
She turned around and faced him.  
"What's your name?"  
"Does it matter?" She asked. "I've been banished from the only place I've known. I can't go back. My greed has led me here, this cruel, big place."  
"You can join my group." Badgerstar said, "We seek such cats with greed."  
"I will need a new collar. My old one-"  
"Say no more. I will mentor you as an apprentice of our clan. You will be known as-"  
"I will choose the name. I would like to be called...Dark."  
" _Dark_ paw. Such a fitting name." Darkstar said.  
"May I lead the group?" Darkpaw asked.  
"No, not yet." Badgerstar said, "Perhaps one day."  
"One day?" Darkpaw asked.  
"Yes, there is only one leader of a clan at one time. You and I both know that."  
"Not for our clan. From this moment forward, we shall join forces and become TigerClan."  
Both members of ShadowClan and BloodClan cheered.  
"This gathering is over." Darkpaw said, "Now leave, all of you."  
Darkpaw spotted an old purple collar with a single dog tooth on it and let the collar slide onto her neck.


	7. Loyalty Test

**Author's Note:** Let's go to TigerClan now, and see how Darkpaw is settling in after appearing in a strange new world...

* * *

"So, Darkpaw." Darkstar said as his clan was walking to their camp.  
"Yes?" Darkpaw said.  
"What was your old clan like?"  
"It was very peaceful, actually. There was no enemies, and there was a huge amount of territory."  
"A land with no enemies?" Badgerstar said, "There is always enemies!"  
"Not for my clan. My sister found a way of peace for our clan. It was so peaceful, dogs were in our clan."  
"Dogs?"  
Several clanmates cried out.  
"In your clan?"  
"Impossible!"  
"That's not a _real_ clan!"  
"Silence!" Darkpaw said.  
All the cats fell silent. Nightclaw shaked nervously.  
"You." She pointed her tail at him.  
"My clan may be improper, but to my sister, it was a clan. But now, it seems that my loyalty is once again being questioned."  
She looked at her claws. She had never once used them in a true battle. How was she to prove her loyalty without using her claws?  
She would figure out a way right now.  
"Nightclaw, it is time to prove your loyalty. You will battle against me, without using your claws."  
Yowls of objections cried out from several cats.  
"Darkstar, do something." Mollystep said.  
"The battle is reasonable. We must be sure Nightclaw is loyal to his clan. Not using his claws means he will have to use his smarts to outwit her."  
"She's an apprentice." Mollystep said.  
"It will be easy to see how along Darkpaw is in her old training and skills."  
"No! You can't let this happen, Darkstar! I'm loyal to this clan! I've patrolled countless times, and hunted down lots of prey. Isn't that enough to prove I'm loyal?"  
"Let the battle begin." Darkstar said.  
At once, Darkpaw leaped on top of Nightclaw. She was right near his neck.  
A dog tooth from Darkpaw's collar stuck Nightclaw's neck, and he fell to the ground, motionless.  
Darkpaw stood up and looked at Nightclaw's motionless body.  
"He died proving his loyalty, but was a warrior indeed if I ever saw one."  
Darkstar stood next to Darkpaw.  
"You have much to learn, young one. But to be a warrior, you must learn to use your claws."  
She nodded. "I understand."  
She followed Tigerberry back to DarkClan's camp.  
"Tomorrow, I will begin my training to be a warrior. But don't forget where all of your loyalties lie."

* * *

That night, Darkpaw began to dream, and saw a forest.  
A brown tom walked toward her.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"My name is Tigerstar. I have an offer for you...I will have someone train you. For a kittypet, you have a future of leadership. But only if you want to be a leader."  
"I want to be a leader. My sister doesn't want me to be."  
Brokenstar appeared. "Yes, indeed. She was only jealous of your power and ambition. Such ambition is indeed powerful."  
"Let my training begin." Darkpaw said.  
"Good choice." Tigerstar said.  
Brokenstar walked back into the shadows of the Dark Forest.  
"Hawkfrost!" Tigerstar said, "You shall train our new trainee, Darkpaw."  
Hawkfrost stepped forward and stood beside Tigerstar.  
"You shall be known as Maplestar someday." Hawkfrost said, "And you shall lead TigerClan to the final battle for the forest.  
Tigerstar and Hawkfrost said, "And you shall win."  
The two cats walked back into the Dark Forest as the voices of other Dark Forest residents echoed.

* * *

The next few moons were peaceful for Darkpaw, and soon it was leaf-bare. She learned how to use her claws like any warrior. Today, she would become a warrior herself.  
The clan meeting began, and Darkpaw waited for her name to be called.  
"Darkpaw, please step forward."  
Darkpaw walked over to Darkstar.  
"I, Darkstar, leader of TigerClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
She nodded. "I do."  
"Your training has been quite a journey for you and your clan. By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Or, would you like to choose this too?"  
"I'll choose. My apprentice name no longer suits me. I will now be known as Maplepounce."  
"Very well. StarClan honors your strength and determination, and we honor you as a full warrior of TigerClan."  
"Maplepounce! Maplepounce!"  
Their voices faded away. Maplepounce looked at Mollystep. Her entire mind was focused on her. She began to hunt her.  
"Maplepounce!" Shadowclaw said, "What are you doing?"  
"What's going on?"  
"Stop her!"  
Maplepounce ignored their cries, and continued the crouch, and the long forgotten words echoed in her mind.  
 _Pack, pack. Kill, kill._  
"Yes! Go and hunt down your prey!" Tigerstar's voice echoed in her mind.  
She was so close to pouncing on Mollystep.  
 _Must hunt...kill prey..._  
Badgerstar stood in front of her.  
"Don't you lay a paw on her!"  
Maplepounce leaped on top of Badgerstar. Within moments, she was fighting to kill.  
Darkstar stood up. He had to do something.  
"Stop!"  
Maplepounce stared at Darkstar.  
"If you're looking for prey, I'm the cat you're looking for. I've lived for almost ten entire season cycles. I don't have that much longer to live, anyway. The forest is harsh sometimes."  
Maplepounce began to hunt him instead.  
"I only have three lives left. I've been counting for a long time."  
Maplepounce was right in front of Darkstar.  
"I've lived my life. If I'm lucky, I'll live a bit longer after you hunt me down. I don't regret training you. You are a wonderful warrior. I hope you know that."  
She did know, and leaped on top of Darkstar with her claws out.  
Darkstar did his best not to struggle or even fight back, but he did cry in pain.  
"What are you doing?" Shadowclaw said, "She's trying to kill you!"  
"It's okay, Shadowclaw. TigerClan needed a new leader anyway. A Dark Forest cat told me so."  
Darkstar closed his eyes, and fell to the ground.  
Everyone sat there and didn't say a word for a long time.

* * *

It was nearly moonhigh when Darkstar opened his eyes again. A few cats holding a vigil for his death were shocked.  
Maplepounce was one of the cats sitting beside him. She hadn't left his side since he fell.  
"Darkstar!" Shadowclaw said, "You're alive."  
"Yes, but I am not leader anymore."  
"What do you mean?"  
Darkstar stood up.  
"TigerClan needs a new leader. But it's not me, it's not you. I will lead the clan a while longer, but I shall begin to train Crowbreeze on how to lead TigerClan. But don't worry. You will still be a loyal deputy of TigerClan."  
"Wait! Where's Maplepounce?" Shadowclaw asked.  
Darkstar looked around. She was gone.  
Suddenly a cry came from the medicine cat den.  
"Brightpelt is dead!" Fiery said, "Maplepounce killed her."  
"Tigerhawk and Hawkclaw are dead, too." Hollynose added. "They died while protecing him."  
"Maplepounce is truly a Dark Forest warrior." Darkstar said, "We must be sure to watch our backs. The forest is no longer safe."  
"Who said anywhere was safe?" Hollynose said, "That's why I want to be a medicine cat. I want to be able to heal broken bones and wounds."  
Fiery nodded.  
"You shall begin your training tomorrow." She said.  
"As for Maplepounce, we must be careful. She has Dark Forest warriors on her side."


	8. Darkstar's Warning

**Author's Note:** So, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost are still alive? When will they quit? Darkstar is about to call an emergency gathering. Let's see how this goes...

* * *

The next day, Darkstar had the clans meet at their gathering place.  
"Why are we here?" Leopardstar asked.  
"Yes." Spottedstar said, "It's not even a full moon."  
"It's very important." Shadowclaw said, "It threatens all the clans, and possibly even the clans at the lake."  
"Last night, Darkpaw became a warrior and changed her name to Maplepounce. But right after we chanted her name...she tried to kill Mollystep. Luckily, I distracted her instead. It cost me two lives, but at least it saved my clan from further suffering. Then, she killed Brightpelt. Tigerhawk and Hawkclaw died trying to protect him."  
"But she's on the loose, now. We have no clue where she is, but hopefully she's not here."  
"Darkstar, look behind you!" Leopardstar said.  
Darkstar looked behind him and saw Maplepounce, grooming herself.  
"Hello, Darkstar. Isn't it a lovely morning?"  
"You're so calm...how can you be so calm when you've killed a cat last night?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You know what." Shadowclaw said, "Brightpelt is dead."  
"He is? That's awful."  
"Yes, it is. We hope we can find out who did it." Darkstar said.  
"Me too! He had no enemies. How could a cat kill him?"  
"I don't know."Shadowclaw said.  
"Beware of Maplepounce at night. She's very dark then, and stops at nothing to kill."  
The cats started to return to their camps.

* * *

"Tigerstar! Hawkfrost! Brokenstar!" Maplepounce called.  
"Yes? You called?" Tigerstar said.  
"Last night, someone killed Brightpelt."  
"Oh yes, him..." Hawkfrost said.  
"Yes, about that..." Maplepounce said, "Who did that? Was it to help me become leader?"  
"No. It is a curse, Maplepounce."  
"A curse?"  
"Yes. During the day, you are a normal warrior. But at night...the darkness takes over."  
"How can I stop this?" She asked.  
"You can't. It's too late to stop it. If you were still an apprentice, we could have done something...I'm so sorry..."  
"Then that means... _I_ killed Brightpelt, didn't I?"  
Tigerstar nodded.  
"But now, the curse is unstoppable." Hawkfrost said.  
Tigerstar and Hawkfrost walked back into the Dark Forest.

* * *

Maplepounce woke up in fright.  
 _The curse can't be true..._  
She looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set.  
 _Oh no! I better find a safe place._  
She spotted a tunnel and began to walk into the entrance.  
"I'll get lost in here, and by the time I regain control...it will be dawn."  
There was a large network of tunnels, going in different directions.  
 _Tonight, no cat will die. Hopefully._

* * *

As the moon began to rise, Darkstar looked up at the sky.  
"I hope Maplepounce is safe." Shadowclaw said.  
"Me too." Hollynose added.

* * *

Maplepounce looked up at a hole above her head. The moon was beginning to rise.  
"I wonder where this tunnel leads." She said, looking at one of the tunnels.  
She walked through tunnel after tunnel for what seemed like hours. But when she looked up at the sky, she realized that the camp was not far away.  
"Maplepounce! What are you doing here?" Shadowclaw asked.  
"Don't worry," She said, "the curse only happens during the darkest of nights."  
"Well, I'm glad you're not going to pounce on me."  
"That's not going to happen for a while."  
The two nuzzled each other.  
"I'm glad." Shadowclaw said.  
"I love you, Shadowclaw. Never leave my side."  
"Okay. I won't. Besides, I like it better here with you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, I feel like I have to explain a bit what this curse is for.

StarClan created a curse after the Battle Against the Dark Forest to prevent any more cats from training with any cat from the Place of No Stars. During the "darkest of nights" (AKA New moon and claw moon) any cats with this curse will attempt to kill any cats nearby and may have a cat from the Dark Forest control their own actions. There is only one way to lift this curse, but for now I'll leave that as a mystery...


	9. The Rebuilt WindClan Decides

**Author's Note:** The prophecy will soon come true...and a clan will fall.

* * *

"Leopardheart!" Leopardtail cried.  
"I'm sorry, Leopardtail. The time for me has come. StarClan waits for me. I'll never forget you."  
"And I'll never forget you." Leopardtail said.  
Mysterious Star was sitting right beside Leopardtail.  
"It looks like you must relearn an ancient skill." Mysterious Star said, "You must learn once more how to tunnel. It is the only way to ensure that the clans stay around for seasons to come."  
"Where were you these past few moons?"  
"I returned to the tunnels at the lake. I'm a sharpclaw now. And now, the Ancients are about to be reborn. Follow me WindClan, to the tunnels."  
"Lynxstar, come with me to the tunnels."Leopardtail said.  
"Okay, Leopardtail."  
All of WindClan followed Mysterious Star into the tunnels. Leopardtail and Lynxstar buried Leopardheart's body outside the tunnels, then went underground.  
"Today, we shall form the Ancients." Mysterious Star said, "We shall need a healer to lead."  
"I will lead."Lynxstar said, " I began WindClan, after all."  
"I'll be deputy." Leopardtail said.  
"That's fine." Mysterious Star said.  
"I'll join." Tigershadow said, "I'll never forget SingapuraClan, but I feel at home here in the tunnels."  
"From now on, all the warriors will be known as sharpclaws. Apprentices will be softpaws..."  
"My final life. It's escaping me..." Lynxstar said suddenly.  
"Don't worry, Lynxstar. You will join StarClan, just like Leopardheart."  
Suddenly, Leopardfur felt weak as well.  
"What's happening to me?" She said, "I'm seeing my pelt in stars..."  
A rock hit Leopardfur, and she was gone.  
"Don't worry, they're in StarClan now." Leopardtail said.  
"She is right. But you will not be alone. The Tribe of the Portal Keepers will be joining the reborn Ancients. You should also know that these tunnels can and will flood. But I will teach you how to live here. Don't be surprised if you see Fallen Leaves. He's a good friend of mine."  
"StarClan was right." Leopardtail said, "A clan did fall...and it was ours. But now, the Ancients will rise!"  
Yowls of agreement echoed in the tunnels, and soon everyone was beginning to learn how to tunnel or how to hunt in the tunnels.  
Mysterious Star spotted a hole above her head and saw the sky.  
 _The storm is coming...and soon I will be tested once more._


	10. The Storm

Mysterious Star began to dream, and saw her father Rock standing before her.  
"Father!" She said, "What are you doing here?"  
"To warn you of the storm." Rock said, "I have figured it out. Come with me."  
She followed her father to a twolegplace.  
"Why are we here?" She asked.  
Her father closed his eyes and then pointed with his tail at a sliver and gray she-cat with light green eyes,  
"There! _There_ is your storm!"  
The she-cat was grooming herself near a twoleg nest.  
"She's just a kittypet."  
"True, but Firestar was a kittypet once. Beware the storm, Mysterious Star. Even the maple leaves avoid storms like these."  
Rock began to fade away.  
A storm began to take hold and lightning hit the ground. Where there was once the one kittypet there was now another cat.  
"Maplepounce." Mysterious Star said under her breath.  
Maplepounce did not respond. She just looked at her.  
"Dark Forest cat, what is your name?" She asked.  
Maplepounce paused for a moment, then finally said the name, her voice merging with a Dark Forest cat's.  
"My name is in honor of Mapleshade. My old life is no longer. I roam as a warrior of TigerClan!"  
She lunged toward Mysterious Star, but then the kittypet stopped her. Lightning hit the ground once more, and within moments Mysterious Star saw Tigerstar pinning her to the ground.  
Rock's words echoed in her mind.  
"Beware the storm."  
Rain fell on the ground. Maplepounce was pinned down by the kittypet.  
"You fight well for a kittypet." Mysterious Star said, "What's your name?"  
"My name is Rainstorm."  
Maplepounce seemed to fall asleep, and then her life was gone.  
"Follow me, Rainstorm. I must show you a life beyond the gardens."  
The clouds began to go away, and the sun shined brightly.

* * *

"I know now what I must do." Mysterious Star said.  
She leaped onto a rock in the cave, their Meeting Stone. "Come and gather now."  
The cats announced the meeting, and within moments everyone was there.  
"I am going to twolegplace to recruit a kittypet. She is destined to save the clans, for my father told me so."  
"Who's your father?" Bluekit asked.  
"His name is Rock. He has a curse to live forever."  
"Do you have it?"  
"I don't know yet, but one day I will."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Who remembers Thorntooth from Leopard Origins? Well, guess who he became mates with...

* * *

Bramblefur woke up. It was moonhigh. She went to the nursery and woke up Rushkit and Marshkit.  
"Come long, little kits. I have someone to introduce you to."  
"Okay." Rushkit said.  
"Race you to the edge of camp!"  
"We have to be very quiet." Bramblefur said, "Now follow me."  
The kits followed Bramblefur to the edge of camp.  
"Now you must agree to not leave camp without me with you. At least until you are apprentices. Understand?"  
The two kits nodded their heads.  
"Alright. Let's go."  
Bramblefur lead the kits into TigerClan territory. She spotted Thorntooth in the distance.  
"Thorntooth." She called.  
He ran to Bramblefur, and sat down.  
"Kits, this is Thorntooth. He is my mate."  
"Hello, little kits."  
"Hello, Thorntooth!" The kits replied.  
"Kits, why don't you introduce yourselves?"  
"Hello. My name is Rushkit. I love to run around. I think my ancestors come from WindClan."  
"Marshkit."  
"Marshkit is a little shy." Rushkit said.  
"Am not!"  
"Yes you are! What about when Brightclaw told you to not play with prey?"  
"Brightclaw was behind me?" Marshkit asked, "I couldn't hear her. She must have been too far too away."  
"See?" Rushkit said, "Not doing what you're told!"  
"I can hear you, but you don't need to shout."  
"I wasn't."  
"Play nice, you two." Bramblefur said, "We better get going."  
"Yes." Thorntooth said, "CatnipClan will worry about you."  
"Come along kits." Bramblefur said.  
"It was nice to meet you." Marshkit and Rushkit said.  
Bramblefur lead the kits back to camp, and Thorntooth returned to his.


	11. The New Moon Rises

**Author's Note:** It's still leaf-bare. Another new moon is upon the clans...Poor Maplepounce.

* * *

It was going to be a new moon that night. Maplepounce was making preparations by going into the tunnels.  
"Are you sure you will be safe?" Shadowclaw asked.  
"I will be fine...Let's just get in the tunnels before another cat starts talking."  
"Yeah. Let's go inside."  
Maplepounce spotted a tom with pale brown fur and holly green eyes.  
Another cat with entering Maplepounce's mind.  
"Appledusk? Is that you?"  
She ran after him, chasing him.  
"Maplepounce, wait!"  
"The final battle is now!"  
"No, please! Don't hurt...Who are you? You're not Mapleshade."  
"Yes I am. My sprit doesn't rest, Appledusk. It never did."  
Appledusk walked away, fading.  
Maplepounce fainted, falling asleep.  
"Maplepounce! Are you okay?"  
Maplepounce didn't respond.  
Shadowclaw lifted Maplepounce and walked into the tunnels.

* * *

Maplepounce woke up at moonhigh, but still felt Mapleshade's presence.  
"Maplepounce...You're awake!"  
"I'm not Maplepounce...Who is this Maplepounce you speak of?"  
Shadowclaw sighed. "Haven't you found peace?"  
"Never."  
Mapleshade's sprit was now in front of Shadowclaw.  
"I will never find peace. I do not rest. I seek vengance for what he's done. But Crookedstar knows of my pain."  
"Leave now, dark forest cat! Return to the Place of No Stars, where you belong!"  
"I shall leave for now. But next moon, prepare to see a different Maplepounce. Remember that night when she became a warrior? Well, guess who killed countless kits and trained them to death."  
"Brokenstar! No! You _can't_!"  
"He will not be the only one. Pack, pack, kill, kill..."  
Mapleshade faded away in an instant, laughing.  
"Tigerstar trained me you know. Now he will haunt my dreams..."  
Maplepounce began to cry.  
"Don't cry, Maplepounce. We'll find a way around this curse."  
"No, we won't! I'll always have cats haunting me and my dreams! If I hadn't had Tigerstar train me...I wouldn't have this curse!"  
Maplepounce ran away.  
"Maplepounce, wait!" Shadowclaw said.  
His voice faded away, and Maplepounce heard Tigerstar's voice.  
"Finish him! Finish him now!"  
"No! No!" Maplepounce shouted.  
"Maplepounce?" Shadowclaw said, "Who are you shouting at?"  
"It's nothing." Maplepounce said, "Now let's stay here until dawn."  
"Agreed."

* * *

Mysterious Star awoke to see Mapleshade in front of her.  
"Mapleshade. What are you doing here?"  
"Just wandering the woods before returning to the Dark Forest."  
"I see. I hope you find peace someday."  
"I already have." She said with a wide evil grin. "Now that we can _control_ her, the dark forest will soon become _unstoppable_!"  
" _No_ , I cannot let that happen Mapleshade. These cats would _die_ to save their kin from your powers."  
"I'd like to see them try. Perhaps one day, I _will_."  
Tigerstar soon stood behind her, and almost surprised her.  
"Come, Mapleshade. We have _warriors_ to train."  
Mapleshade nodded, and followed Tigerstar into the shadows.  
" _Training?_ Are you teaching other clan cats how to fight?" Mysterious Star asked.  
The dark forest cats did not answer and simply kept walking, as if she had not said a word to them.


End file.
